vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiering System
Note: This Page is Extremely Important The following is an overview of general power within various popular fictions. It's to help people get an understanding of where various characters fall in debates. The more characters a universe has in higher tiers, the stronger that universe generally is in VS Battles. It is strongly advised that at the beginning of every character profile, the character in question be placed into one of these tiers, perhaps only after their names. It should be noted though that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have Broken or hax abilities. For example, Sensui is capable of doing destruction that's on a wider level than Demon Eyes Kyo, yet he would still get beaten by him due to Kyo having more speed than he does and also enough haxness and variety in broken abilities to defeat him. Thus, we can conclude that Kyo is on a higher tier than Sensui since he's able to beat him. To put it simply, hax and broken abilities can also put a character high in the tiers. -It should be noted that a high-tier character cannot always (at least easily) beat a character with lower tier, especially if their ranks are too close or if they are from lowest tiers, for example, 9-A and 9-B. There are also special exceptions regarding a character's nature and abilities. E.g. Natsu might win (or at least put a good fight) against Ace despite being in lower tier due to his fire-eating ability. This also applies to large-scale water manipulators (e.g. Kisame) against certain Devil Fruit users. Explanation After much discussion, we have agreed to start using a more logical ranking system based on that of the Anime Characters Fight wiki. This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is an infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. According to Brane Cosmology universes consist of 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) branes in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. M-Theory defines a sum totality of an entire multiverse with all higher dimensions included as a 10-11-dimensional structure. Tier ∞: Beyond Omnipotence ∞: "Multi-Omniverse Level+": Joke characters Tier 0: Boundless 0: "True Infinity": Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, all duality and transduality, as well as level 1-A characters. Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional: 1-A: Metaverse level+: Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, the realm of metaphysics. Basically it means that an object is outside of the concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. I.e. there exists an infinite number of imaginary dimensions. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure (even an infinite-dimensional Hilbert space), because there are no restrictions for dimensions. 1-B: Metaverse level: 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Metaverse" in this case comes from two words: "meta", intended as "beyond", and "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are an infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are an infinite number of times greater than that, and so onwards. 1-C: Complex Multiverse level: These are 5-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of simple multiversal spacetime continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. Here is an story book that was among the first to take up the subject of different dimensions. Here is an episode of Futurama that does much the same thing. And here is a simple explanation of how even a 4-dimensional character relates to our 3-dimensional world. Now imagine something an infinite number of times greater than that scale. That is just the bottom of this category. The highest part of this category is an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the bottom. Here is another Umineko explanation for how objects that appear infinite in lower-dimensional space, relate to ones in a higher dimension. Tier 2: Multi-Universal 2-A: Multiverse level+ : Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number of universes. 2-B: Multiverse level : Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to (10^500)-1 universes. 2-C: Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universes. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-A: Universe level : Characters who can destroy a universe at full power. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level : Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-C: Galaxy level : Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. Tier 4: Stellar 4-A: Multi Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 4-B: Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-C: Star level: Characters who can create/destroy a star. Tier 5: Planetary 5-A: Multi/Large-Planet level : Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets. 5-B: Planet level : Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-C: Moon/Lifewiper/Planetary level : Characters who can destroy a moon, those who can wipe out all living things on a planet's surface, or those who can cause destruction/devastration in a planetary scale. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-A: Continent level: Characters who can destroy a continent, those who can tank continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 6-B: Country level: Characters who can destroy a country, those who can tank country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-C: Island level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, those who can tank island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. Examples: Most spells from Lina Inverse, Kratos, most greek gods, Piccolo at his weakest Tier 7: Nuclear 7-A: Mountain level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, those who can tank mountain level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Examples: Any titan from the Greek Myths, most high tiers from One Piece, The Thing, Showa Godzilla 7-B: City level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, those who can tank city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. Examples: The Castle Brave Bomb, the Tsar Bomb, most mid tiers from Naruto/One Piece/Bleach, Demon King Piccolo, Mid tier Gundams, most of the Legendary Pokemon, most Ultimate Digimon, 7-C: Town level: Characters who can destroy a town, those who can tank town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. Examples: Master Roshi, Little Boy/Fat-Man Bombs, any high tier from Magi, a savage Gyarados, Human Torch, Godzilla 2014 Tier 8: Superhumans 8-A: Multi-City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, those who can tank multi city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Examples: Most low end mid tiers from Naruto and One Piece, 8-B: City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, those who can tank city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. Examples: A MOAB/FOAB, any low tier Gundam, most Zoids, Neo, Agent Smith, Hancock 8-C: Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, those who can tank building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. Examples: Several missiles, any fooder Jedi, Zilla, Spider-Man, John Freeman, some low tiers from Pokemon and Digimon Tier 9: Street levelers 9-A: Room/Small Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, those who can tank room level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Examples: A tank, a T-Rex (Jurassic Park), a rocket launcher, King Kong. 9-B: Wall level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, those who can tank wall level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Example: Any Spartan from Halo, an elephant, a very strong grenade, Batman, any agent from The Matrix, any vampire from Twilight. 9-C: Street level: Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Tier 10: Ordinary Mortals 10-A: Athlete level: Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. 10-B: Human level: Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-C: Sub-Human level: Physically impaired humans and most animals. Other Tiering pages Speed Category:General